The Victoria Hawthorn Chronicles
by KienaFyre
Summary: This is a story about Gale's daughter from District 2.  I do NOT own any of the characters from the Hunger Games series mentioned in this story.  They are owned by Suzanne Collins
1. Chapter 1: Acceptance

Chapter 1: Acceptance 

Gale went outside to find her. She was always running off and getting into trouble. He walked around the yard once before calling out to her.

"Victoria! Get over here now!" He waited, standing silently as he listened for the approach of his daughter. After a minute of waiting, he saw her dark brown hair stick out of a nearby bush. He glared sternly at her and she walked slowly and quietly over to her father. He looked down at his seven-year-old daughter and sighed quietly. She had inherited his olive skin tone and dark hair, but her eyes were hazel, the same color and shape as her mother's.

"Get in the house. Now." She ran off to the front door with Gale following behind her,

12 years later

Victoria ran out of the fabric store, glad that it was the weekend. She loved her job, but she loved the weekend even more. She grabbed her hover board, the only thing she owned from the Capitol, and raced on home. The only thing she hated about the weekend was the fact that her father was always home. She pulled up in front of her house and jumped off of her board. She pulled her long, windswept hair into a messy ponytail and went into the house.

Not much had changed in the house in twelve years. The same dark wood table was in the hall and on it, sat the same old photograph of her and her parents a few days after her second birthday. The hall led to the same small kitchen that her mother had pain-stakingly remodeled when they had first moved in. On the kitchen table was a small pile of mail. When she looked through the pile of envelopes, Victoria saw one that was addressed to her…from the Capitol? She held the envelope tightly to her chest and ran up to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She frantically opened the envelope and pulled out the first piece of paper, which turned out to be a letter. She began to read.

Dear Victoria Hawthorne,

It is my great pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted to the Capitol University. Based on the grades you received at your district school, you are also the recipient of a full scholarship to the University. Included in this envelope is also a list of courses that you may take in your first year. We expect your return letter with your list of chosen courses within 3 weeks of your receiving this letter or you may visit the University yourself. Again, congratulations and I hope to see you soon.

Your Dear Friend,

Effie Trinket

Victoria was in shock. She had sent her application in, without her father's permission, and had been accepted! She was still sitting on her bed holding the letter when she heard the front door open. Her father, Gale Hawthorne, was home from the weapons factory and was not going to be happy when she showed him the letter.


	2. Chapter 2: Anger

Chapter 2: Anger

Victoria walked down the stairs and heard her father in the kitchen.

"Hey Dad!", she called to him. He poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled at her.

"Hey Victori! How's my girl doing today?" She grinned slightly when he used his old nickname for her. He had called her Victori ever since she won a race at her school. She was the only girl who had raced.

"I'm good. I got something in the mail today." Gale motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen. He sat down in one of the wooden chairs situated around the table and she propped herself up on one of the counters.

"So what did you get?" Victoria took a deep breath before saying,

"Well, I got a letter. From Effie." Gale straightened up at the mention of the woman who had helped make life hell in District 12.

"Why did Effie send you a letter?", he asked, frowning slightly.

"She wanted to tell me that I have been accepted to Capitol University." She waited. She waited for the explosion. She saw him tense up and heard him say,

"How could you have been accepted?"

"Dad, I sent in an application and I have been accepted and I plan on going."

"Why did you send in an application?" This was the part she was not looking forward to, explaining.

"I sent it in because I have to get away. I don't want to spend my entire life in District 2. I like living here, but there is more to life. I want to get an actual job, not sewing in the fabric shop. I want to do something with my life!" Gale looked at his daughter, upset that she would want to leave him.

"So you basically want to leave and become a 'Capitol elitist'?" Victoria was hurt that he had used the term that people still used to describe anyone who did what the people of the Capitol did.

"Why would you think I would become like THAT?" Gale snorted at her.

"Well, you already color your hair and your skin. And you wear that make-up crap that they wear. And now you want to go to school with them!" Victoria thought about his accusations and how stupid they were. She had only colored her hair once and it had been a natural color, not green or blue or purple. She had never colored her skin; it became naturally darker from being outside all the time. And as for the make-up…she didn't use much and it only covered the small blemishes on her skin. She turned her back on Gale and began to walk out of the kitchen. She felt a vice-like grip on her upper arm.

"Where do you think you're going?, came her father's voice from behind her. She wrenched her arm from his grip and ran to the front door. She ran out into the yard, slamming the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3: Best Friend

Chapter 3: Best Friend 

Victoria couldn't believe her father! How dare he call her that? How dare he criticize her decision to go to Capitol University? She was nineteen after all, an adult! She was able to make her own choices. She stormed down to the park, where she knew _he _would be waiting. She went through the south entrance and saw him sitting on a bench. Coran, her best friend. Coran, the only person, besides Effie, that she knew was from the Capitol. She looked at him sitting on the bench, his violet eyes closed, head back. He could have been sleeping. He had light brown hair that fell over his eyes normally, but was now hanging backwards. The black tunic he was wearing was sleeveless, showing his muscled arms to their full advantage. Looking at him, no one could have guessed that he was Cinna's nephew, born to Portia and her husband. In fact, it was actually hard to tell that he was from the Capitol at all. The only feature that was Capitolish was the light silver shadow on the upper lids of his eyes. He was her best friend.

She sat down on the bench next to him, fuming. Without opening his eyes, Coran said in a whisper,

"Hey Victoria, what's wrong?" He always seemed to know what she was feeling without looking at her. He said that he was a best friend thing, but Victoria said that he was able to read aura's, or the essence around a person. He said she was full of crap.

When she didn't answer right away, Coran turned his head and opened his startling violet eyes, staring at her. She took a few deep breaths and said,

"I got my acceptance letter from Capitol University today." Coran grinned. He was also a student at the University and had been hoping that she would get in.

"That's fantastic! I can show you the entire campus! You'll love it there; there are people from all of the districts and the Capitol and they all hang out together. It's amazing!" His grin slid off of his face however, when he saw that Victoria wasn't joining in his celebration.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She turned and looked at him.

"I told my dad and…and he wasn't exactly thrilled." He saw the tears form in her eyes; no matter what she said, Victoria still loved her father and had wanted him to be happy for her.

"What should I do Coran? Do you think I should stay or should I go to the University?" He closed his eyes, trying to think of a good solution for his friend. It dawned on him that there was one person who would support her in going to school, someone who was like a parent to her.

"You need to go to 12." It was a simple statement, but when he said it, Coran saw Victoria jump in shock.

"What? No! Dad will be furious if I go to her. They haven't talked in months! No!"

"Victoria, she loves you. You know she does! She may not like it that you are there without Gale's permission, but she will support you. You have to!" He held her gaze, serious-like.

"But what about you showing me the University?" Coran shook his head.

"I can show it to you later this summer. But you need to go to 12. I will buy your train ticket. You can leave tonight. Just go back to your house and pack. I will meet you at the train station." He stood up, kissed her on the forehead, and, without another word, ran towards the north exit of the park, leaving Victoria to go home and back.


End file.
